


The Promise

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Duran Duran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon needs to make his choice - Nick makes it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bethctg

 

 

He had been all over the world, but something about the Spanish darkness seemed exceptionally alien as he stared out into it. His pencil tapped against his notepad, then against his teeth as words tumbled over and around in his mind. Nothing fit. Nothing matched his mood, this uncommon melancholy. He hated it. 

Another couplet drifted through, and he scribbled it down under the chorus.

"You already used `coincidence.'"

He rolled his eyes. Nick was standing behind him, but he'd see the gesture anyway. He always did. "Not in this song."

"Will every song in the album have one, then?" Nick's chin settled onto Simon's shoulder. "This is rather gloomy. Missing him again, I suppose?"

Simon shrugged, and the motion shifted Nick's face to press against Simon's cheek. Soft black hair tickled him; Nick teased it even for a quiet night at home. "Why shouldn't I be? Aren't you?"

"I'm content enough for now. Or I would be if you'd finish the song."

He bent over the pad and scratched out a few more lines. Nick had brought him here for this purpose, away from the distractions of fame and family, where there was nothing but song and each other. Their private Arcadia. "There. Enough?"

Nick smiled against his ear. "It'll fit. But you're wrong, you know."

"How can lyrics be wrong?"

"Not your lyrics, your philosophy. It isn't forever, not in general and not for him. He'll come back."

"Sometimes I think you wish he wouldn't." Simon pulled back, tried to twist his head to see Nick's face.

"Don't be ridiculous. And don't look at me like that." Nick covered Simon's eyes, laughing. "Is it really that terrible, being alone with me?"

"You know it isn't." Simon already felt his mood lifting; he smiled under Nick's hands. "You know I love you."

"Ah, but never as much, I fear." Nick uncovered his eyes and shifted around to sit on the arm of Simon's chair. "You'd leave me in a second if he weren't seeing another singer."

"I wouldn't," Simon responded instantly, indignant. "You know I wouldn't."

"It's nice to hear, whether you mean it or not."

He felt suddenly weary, pulled in all directions when he longed just to settle on his course and follow it. "I mean it."

"I do envy him sometimes." Nick gave a little smile, dark-lined eyes furthered shadowed in the dim light. "Men have died to be loved that much."

Simon laughed at the bit of drama Nick could never resist. "Well, you needn't go that far. I love you enough for several lifetimes, but there's no need to rush to the next."

That made Nick smile, satisfied for the moment. On impulse, Simon got up to his knees, leaning his forehead against Nick's, sharing his breath, feeling the pull of his lips. This was dangerous territory. Nick had wanted him a long time. Nick nearly always got what he wanted. And Nick didn't let go.

Nick waited, silent, brushing his fingers over Simon's hand. Simon waited, too, to see what course would become clear - to see if he should keep waiting, or seize the love that had already been promised to him. 

At last he raised his head. Nick lifted his gaze to Simon's; his eyes widened at what he saw there. Simon was nearly as surprised as his hands slid around Nick's shoulders, as his lips found Nick's, but as his eyes slid shut and the kiss deepened, he felt his soul settle. 

When Nick broke away with a gasp and buried his face against Simon's shoulder, Simon looked out into the darkness again. His choice was made now, his promise given - he could say good-bye now. Forever. 

 


End file.
